The Game
by Maeve-Juniper
Summary: As the game comes to its conclusion, one final session is played.


Young woman, what are you doing, just sitting there? There is a meteor coming at this very second, but all you're doing is staring at the computer screen, hoping for something to happen! No, this is not how the game works, you should know this much. Hmm… your logic makes sense, I suppose, except that's not how single player sessions usually work. How do they usually work? That's a good question, as those sessions are always incredibly unique compared to the regular rounds. I believe there has only been one other single player session, an unusual case, if you will. So you _do_ know all about Lord English? Well then, you have no excuse! Okay, I admit that I fell into my own trap by saying each case is unique, and I understand that you couldn't possibly know what to do given the circumstances.

Now why would you ever become anything like Lord English? Tell me, do you feel an insatiable anger towards all things? Have you been shunned and teased by aliens? I didn't think so. You have lived a relatively normal, boring life. You couldn't find a single person to play this game with you, and when you realized what it meant for your survival, you played it anyways. That takes quite a bit of guts, in my opinion.

Ah, yes, that is confusing, clashing with the knowledge that something must be unique for you to have even been allowed to play at all. The game has a bit of a soft spot for oddballs, just because your life is boring doesn't mean you don't have the potential! Running out of time? Oh, yes, the meteor is drawing nearer, isn't it? There is no need to worry about that. Calm down, will you? For someone who had just been sitting like a duck just moments ago, you sure seem eager to get a move on.

Now time; it is, in every sense of the word, a concept. Made up by all sentient beings at one point or another, to measure things linearly. It has never been something you could see but on the wrinkles of someone's face or the changing of seasons, yet even those are just 'man'-made perceptions. In reality, one in which most have no clue of, time is utterly meaningless. Yet still you all center your lives around it; birthdays, Christmas, sweeps -oh, sorry, just a slip of the tongue. No, it's nothing to think about, just an old celebration by a species long gone, sort of equivalent to your New Years. These species have nothing to do with your session, so I suggest not becoming so curious of them. They still exist, in a way, for the same reasons that everything exists yet doesn't simultaneously, but as I said, they aren't important. Anyways, true masters of 'time' know these things, making it a simple concept to manipulate. So as you can see, snivelling over time is a worthless course of action and for simpletons. You are no simpleton.

…Obviously you're still nervous about that meteor. Here, look at this… see! Now, tell me, does it look like it's getting any closer? Does this help? Fine! If you can't concentrate, let's just go somewhere else. You'll see when we get there.

Did you expect that just touching my arm would transport us somewhere? Oh, yes, I see, I just have that _look_ about me. Yes, that was sarcasm. I could if I wanted to, but it wouldn't be much more efficient. So you're worried about staying here and you're too afraid to leave your own room? I suppose it's a good thing this isn't an average session, or I'm afraid what turmoil you would bring your team into. You wouldn't make a very good leader. _I_ say you would be the leader. Well, that's what makes you a good, figurative leader, isn't it?

Enough of this silliness, just leave your room. You will have to do so eventually. What a good girl! Don't look so frightened, of course it wasn't going to look like your real hallway. You should've guessed as soon as you noticed a solid white being with green accents enter your room. Now come on, no need to be shy, just step out of your room. Yes, I know it's pure nothingness, but since when has nothing been scary? Did you see what I did there? It is what you humans call 'play on words' I thought it would make you feel better. Obviously not.

Okay, have it your way. Stay in your bedroom, but as soon as I leave, which I will be doing shortly, that meteor will continue it's path, and there's no way for you to enter a planet that doesn't exist. Oh, so now you want to hear what I have say? Well, that isn't going to happen unless you step through this door.

Was that so hard? What would make you think that?! Did you see me falling eternally? Try thinking about things a little more, it will benefit you in the long run. Now, I did take you here for a reason, if I really wanted to I could have taken you somewhere else. But I wouldn't because no where else is one hundred percent safe like this place. They aren't dangerous, per say, more like… corruptible.

There is a lot to be said about nothing. Do you know about the void players? They can manipulate this nothingness, but even they are unable to travel to it, to find its source. The key about this empty place- a place neither black or white or anywhere in between, and far beyond the furthest ring and ancient ones- is that no one knows about it. Excluding the two of us, of course. It's a peculiar thing, really, that a real thing is thought to be fake, and a fake thing like time is thought to be real. Then again, no one knows as much as they think they do. Except for me, I know absolutely everything.

I knew you thought I was a first guardian! You really have done your research, haven't you? Well, I suppose most players make it incredibly easy to pass down information in paradox space… well, I can assure you that I have existed far longer than any first guardians, and even the ancient ones themselves. Who are you to say its ridiculous? Has anyone else arrived at your door, giving you answers? Okay, maybe I do give more questions than answers, but of everything I've seen, I've come to learn that it's better to explain yourself properly. Giving information in one fell swoop can be disastrous.

There, now _that's_ a proper question. If you hadn't sidetracked me so much, than I would have gotten to it. Taking you here, to Nothingness, is crucial. This place, unlike most others, is completely unrelated to 'time'. In the simplest way I can put it, this means that it is impossible for some time player to barge in on this any time they want in paradox space. However, there are always the risky ones. This Nothingness, along with being unrelated to 'time', is uniquely unconnected to reality as well. Its basic knowledge that there is no such thing as nothing, right? It's not a natural number, you can't have 'nothing', but you see, 'nothing' doesn't just disappear, it doesn't become an untrue thing. It is only removed, then placed here, in a pocket that shouldn't exist. That is where sentient beings fall behind.

Indeed, why am I telling you all this? Well, because it's important to your mission of course. I don't tell you things for no reason, that is just pointless. If I wanted to I could tell you the history of this entire game, but not only is it irrelevant, it would also make my job here harder. I only want you to know the basics of this game, to know that there are lessons to be learned and friendships to be made. I need you to understand the point of the entire game, which is why I have dragged this on for so long. I have no idea what you think.

Ha-ha. Yes, I said I know everything, and yes, I did say time was irrelevant so in theory, I should already have an idea of what you do based on the actions you will take. But you also seem to forget that this is Nothingness, even the void players -who can limitedly manipulate this place- are sometimes troublesome to locate during a session. Now take that into consideration while you're actually here. See? Not so smart now, are you?

But that was just an argument, there is a lot more to it than that. It would be wise to remember that there are many sides to a die, and many truths to a simple fact. So you still aren't getting the game yet? Understandable, since the most you know of it comes from notes in biased opinions. How about I help you out… let's see, do you remember which resource was the most helpful?

Yes, most of them prove to be incomplete scribble of those who had no idea what they were doing, I know already….A girl discussing sorcery? Did she ever seem hostile, against the game? I know exactly who you're speaking of, a very talented human, that girl was. Very clever, even though many of her assumptions were wrong. Her main problem was her judgment, I would say. So, you found her research helpful?

Many have before you, so don't feel bad about her sounding a little crazy. She was, for awhile. Listened to the wrong people, lost trust in her friends. Did you ever read her entire log? Oh, I interrupted you, did I? Well, I apologize, didn't think someone's session so unlike your own was so important. I suppose you do have a good point there, her team did deal with Lord English…

No matter, it's hardly worth noting who she dealt with or what she did, but what she learned along the way. That's what you have to keep in mind, what they learned. If I remember correctly, one of the most important things she took with her was her sincerity with people, or accepting it from others. She was very strange that way, believing most people had an agenda, an ulterior motive. Sometimes that's true, but she definitely took it way too far.

Does that help, knowing about Ms. Lalonde?

Why would you want to know something like that? Just because you read her logs? Oh, I see, you admired her bravery and intelligence. I agree, those are her most favourable traits. She knew how to get things done. But knowing of her fate is certainly not going to benefit your mission at the moment, it will take away too much from what had made her a better person. In this game, the results hardly matter compared to each youths growth, their self improvement. That is the true purpose of the game, after all.

Oh, fantastic! You're starting to get it, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes. It's no secret that young people are chosen for a reason, most assume because they can procreate, and the added factor that each journey is designed to help the player grow. But it is so much more than just the procreation. If that were all it was, than there wouldn't be any need for void sessions. If the entire goal of this game was mostly to help your species, than things would be a lot different. That tactic is only used to help motivate each player. No, players were much more spot on in the fact that it is to help the players to grow. They are taught lessons, and only when they learn from their mistakes or come to a realization can they succeed. Those with void sessions are the ones that cannot improve themselves, the game detects this and automatically dooms its own session. Those seen with potential, but in the end don't learn anything, will create their own destruction.

What's the point? I'll answer that when you can tell me why there is war, why there is violence and hatred and discrimination. You can't, can you? And don't tell me it is wired into humans, there are many other species that have treated each other much worse. Humans, in comparison, are seen as saints.

So after what I told you, what, exactly, can you make of it? You don't know? Yes, I did drill into the fact that you need to know the fundamental points of the game, didn't I? So then start there. Why do you think I want you to know this? No, it's not because I like to hear the sound of my own voice. This isn't giving you useless information, it's helping you, believe it or not. Think about it, just for a moment.

No, I'm not going to get you to try and record all the sessions, the game already does that for itself. Why would I bring you to Nothingness? What about the void players, what is it about them and this place that seems familiar?

Skaia…

Oh, sorry, I zoned out there for a moment, didn't I? Well, you are perfectly correct! Skaia is very similar to this Nothingness, in that they can create things. They are not without their differences, yes, like the fact that only void players can take advantage of the Nothingness, but their nature is similar. Hmm? Didn't I tell you it's important to give information in pieces already? Just be patient.

Skaia's main intention is to bare fruit the next universe. It sees a lot during any given session, where it's only purpose is to use those silly frogs. A bit of a pity, but in life, there are those who have only one function, aren't there? However what it does not create, and indeed will never create, is a new reality. That task is out of reach for dear Skaia, it is limited in that way. That's where you, and all those playing in this game, have been wrong. For all those new universes that Skaia creates is existent in only one reality. If that were not true, victors would not be able to live in the new universe that they were responsible for, Lord English would not have had the capability to enter other players sessions, and the game would not exist. What makes them exist in the same reality is that they are only real because of each other. Skaia is what connects them.

I am the one who connected your room to Nothingness, yet I am also not related to your world, or any world throughout the games existence. At least not in this particular game. I don't have a single memory of what happened before, just the snippets of details left behind in order to accomplish what I needed to do. What I still need to do, even. We have awhile, there really is no need to rush. We have the length of this entire games existence. I'm actually feeling a little nostalgic just thinking about it. So many wonderful memories, all will be lost… no, don't worry about it. As I've said, the only important thing is what we, as intelligent beings, have learned.

What I've learned… I suppose I could share a little, indulging every once in awhile is good for you, believe me. I think what I've noticed time and time again is that what is ideal may not be as simple as it looks. In theory, something can look like a fairly good idea, but once it's tested, many other unconsidered factors will take place. It's given me a new appreciation for what we're trying to accomplish, how hard everyone has worked. There were my favourite players, of course, one of them being Ms. Rose Lalonde.

Her entire session was interesting really, many good players, and a very legendary one at that. So good, in fact, that I would really hope you'd be able to… no, never mind, that's a silly notion. No, no, it would do no good to tell you, better left unsaid. Just… keep admiring Ms. Lalonde, would you?

No one ever told me how difficult this would be, and I always figured I would have all the time in the world not to think about this session. How could I, when there was so much excitement and action to observe? Like a never ending Television show, whose characters are always interesting. I'm starting to think I've grown attached to some of them. Strange how I only feel that way now, but I suppose it's because of that meteor…

I'm afraid no matter what I do, that meteor will still come. It is the only object that has truly ever remained unsuspended, completely stopped midair. There is no way, not in any time line or alternate universe, that that meteor is still moving, that it hasn't moved, or that it will not continue to move after some length. Amazing, isn't it? Well, maybe you wouldn't be able to appreciate it, but I still find it fascinating.

Which reminds me, we have to get to the meat of your mission still, don't we? Too many distractions, and I would wager that if you weren't the first thing I've spoken to for billions of years, than we would have gotten this done a lot faster. It was just fun, going slower, I mean. When the world seems to be going so fast and yet so incredibly slow, it's nice, to decide how long you'll take.

Anyways, we have gone over a lot of information, haven't we? There's no need to go over the rules of the game, I'd rather wish you hadn't on your own actually. Have you guessed who I am yet?… Not the father of the ancient ones, but good guess!

I am the game maker.

Of this particular game, at least. There have been many over the course of… well, over the course of everything. I'm afraid I don't know much of the previous games, nor of the their players or the rules. All I know of them are their fundamental values, as they are the exact same ones as this game has. To allow the players to grow, improve, pass on their knowledge. To better sentient beings. To, someday, make the perfect race.

One without violence or hatred, ignorance or indifference. One were every individual is kind, smart, brave, honest and trusting. One where every person has only good traits and none of the bad. Each session has proven to strengthen our goal, to add on to our list and balance out what we need to. But each game, in order to get a variety of results, must be original and creative in its core.

So, to ensure that, each chosen game maker has their memories swiped, only the important information stays. Along with this, they are also entrusted with the lessons that the last game maker obtained, so they know what they are looking for. One day, all of this progress will lead to the chosen race.

You will be the next game maker.

Oh dear girl, please do stop shaking, will you? I know, I know, it's a very big responsibility… but it is a necessary one. I know you, and you were chosen because I think you can do it. And I tend to be a good judge of character. Don't worry about making mistakes, none of the game makers have perfected theirs so far, have they? Next to setting up the new game, your job is to observe. To understand and note what can be improved.

For once you have all that you need, I will go back to your room, and you will stay in the Nothingness. That meteor will come down, concluding my game, and you will be here, completely unrelated to anything. Like every game maker before you, you will use Nothing to create the next game, and maybe, your game will be the one to win.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**My first homestuck fanfic. And it was so fun to write! It felt sort of like writing for Doc Scratch and Megido. Which makes sense, Doc Scratch is my favourite character. This is sort of my interpretation on what the game means and how it, not just the kids' sessions, would end. Thanks for reading! Also I don't own Homestuck in any way**


End file.
